


dressed in black

by reisakuma



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisakuma/pseuds/reisakuma





	dressed in black

“The way you smell… I hate it. I can’t stand it. It's not bad, but-- this coffin is so cramped, it smells so strongly of you. Argh! It’s suffocating! I can't stop thinking about it, either.”

Oh. So that’s why Koga usually held onto him for longer than needed, even longer than Rei would consider acceptable for a hug, and Rei _is_ pretty clingy himself. He loved being in Koga’s arms, so that wasn’t an issue. 

It also explained why Koga, who constantly complained, _why is there a fucking coffin in the light music club room_ , quickly adjusted to taking short naps in there. After some complaints, of course.

Rei took it as a compliment, and even felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Doggie, you do have a sharp nose,” he watched Koga’s expression turn a little more neutral. He kinda wondered how hard it must’ve been for Koga to confess something like that, and he didn’t really want to ruin the mood but he needed sleep.

Rei yawned, shifting his position a little to be more comfortable. He wasn’t used to sleeping with his back to one of the walls of the coffin, but he learned to appreciate Koga’s presence in there. He could feel and hear Koga’s breathing, could feel his warmth…

“Although, I’ve heard that dogs usually recognize their owner’s scent…?” Rei closed his eyes, sleepy.

“Aaaargh! I’ve told you already! I’m a wolf, not a dog. And you’re not my owner, either,” he was loud, painfully so.

“Please be quiet, I’m so tired,” Rei mumbles, not bothering to open his eyes and check how angry Koga must’ve been, “we can discuss that when I wake up, now, can you play with my hair? I like it when you do that… Mmhm, I like the way you smell, too. I like you so much, I just don’t like it when you’re loud and I’m trying to sleep.”

“Tch. Aren’t you lucky that I’ve decided to be a little nicer to you,“ this was the closest Rei would get to hearing a _I like you too_ from Koga, in this kind of situation. "Vampire, fix your goddamn sleeping schedule, then,” Koga groaned and complained some more, but ran his hands through Rei’s hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
